Cinderella Recaptured
by stackeasy56
Summary: i am making this story a story about how my life and Cinderella's are almost the same. I believe that me and Cinderella are complete twins of one another, but there is only one thing that seperates me from her....this is CINDERELLA RECAPTURED!
1. Prolude

Prolude

(i am writing this partauthor)

i found myself in a lot of trouble but as i sit here and write this, i find that i don't give a rat's ass about any of this shit that has already went down. i sit here and write this , knowing that this might get read by someone else. But do i care? Fuck no. i don't care if a bird shits on this. That's how much i can truly care about the predicament that i put myself in. I wonder why many of these damn teachers think they can just boss me around all the damn tyme. i ain't going for that. They can literally suck my ass right about now. Even though i am only in the 10th grade, i still think of the life that i might be messin' up.

i think about my baby, jamel, and how i haven't been talking to him. It makes me sick that i can't even see him when i want to. I feel like i am under control by something that has got a hold on me. i think about how i might lose my only true person in my world. i wish that i could tell him that i love him. But that thought has passed, ans is now filles wit pain. I am tired of doing shit for everybody else and i ain't gettin' shit in return. You kno what? This is actually makin' me feel better.

i am contemplating about not coming back to school with my parent, but i mind as well get that shit over wit. Not that i can't pull any thing off, but in case that nosy bitch comes snoopin' right in my fuckin' business. That will make these bitches get off ma damn dick(not that i have one). But this is for all the girlz that feel the way i do right now. "WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK". As long as i sit here writing, nothing will get in ma way of gettin' back to those who "thought" they "had" me.

I take the tyme to thank all of you that have givin' me shit all my life and is now crawling to me for money and all that other damn things yall want from me. But am i going to give it to you? HELL TO THE NO!. I AIN'T GIVIN' yall muthafuckas nothin'. Kiss ma muthafuckin' ass for all i care.

But as i think about my family and friendz that i used to have, i realize that no one gives a hell about me(except ma boyfriend, of who i ma wondering also). So i think its time to move on and try to get ma life together now that i have seen and have been through the nastiest shit u could ever imagine.

Try to imagine ur life as fucked up as mine. You can't.

So as i finally wind down, let me tell you all how i came to being in this triffling-ass school of mine...

THIS IS A TRUE STORY

AND I AM NOT BULL SHITIN' U


	2. REALITY is a BITCH

(for those of u whomay not know what ss is it stands for scene switch)

Chapter 2: REALITY is a BITCH

I think of Cinderella as my little guide to how i want my life to turn out. I know that i am beautiful and i may not get that a lot, but i don't let that shit to get to me. So here is how it all started for me...

(ss)...

As Sam sat in class, she thought about what she and her "internet" beau talked about, well wrote about. Sam sat there in a daze about everything else besides the lesson. Ever since her dad died, her stepmother has been nothing but a bitch lately and has been growing that inside of her daughters, Brianna and Gabriella. She laughed at the thought of one of them becoming this year's prom queen. They acted like two sorry ass hos alot. Even Sam's best friend, Cater, felt for them. "Miss Samantha Montgomery, you are wanted in the Principal's office" the teacher called. "Hun?" Sam replied. " Go to the Principal's office please". Sam collected her belongings and headed for the door. As she walked by, Shleby stuck her foot out, and tripped Sam. " You BITCH!" Sam yelled at her. Nothing made her angry that not getting a chance to beat Shleby's little sorry ass. "Fuck you Samantha"Shleby replied. Sam rushed out the class. On her way to Pricipal's office, she saw Austin. Their eyes met for a moment and then looked away. "Dude, why are you even looking at diner girl?" one of his friends asked him._i hate this fucking _s_chool so much_ Sam thought to herself. Sam knocked on the door. "Come in" Ms.Wilkins replied. Sam sat down on the nearest chair possible_. Hurry up and get this shit over with _Sam thought to herself. "Miss Montgomery, i would like to tell you that Princeton has sent out their reply and that you should expect one soon"Ms.Wilkins told her. " Thank you" Sam said. " I also wanted to know if you would like to be the president of the commitee of getting this year's prom ready?"she asked Sam. "Okay".

As Sam walked to her next period class, Carter ran up. "Hey" she said nicely. "How are you?"Carter asked. "I am doing fine, but i am having problems with that bitch Shleby again" Sam replied, noticing Shleby staring in her direction. "Don't let her and her bull shit get to you" Carter replied. Secretly he liked Shleby, but he couldn't let Sam know that. "I wish that this school had a rule that every girl that turned out to be a bitch was sent to the penitentary" Sam spat. Carter could not say anything about that. "You know Sam, we could catch a movie tonight?"Cater invited. " I can't i gotta go to the fucking diner and finish people's shifts for them."Sam replied. "I'll talk to you later Carter" she told him, walking off without his reply.

(ss)...(Gabriella and Brianna)

"Brianna! Gabriella! Where the hell is my little pink diamond ring?" their mother asked. Brianna and Gabriella looked at one another for the reason. They both chrugged their shoulders, even though they knew what had happened to it. "I am not gonna keep asking your asses where the hell is my ring, you two better find it before i kick your ass" Fiona told them. Brianna and Gabriella went back to their room. "What the hell did you do with the fucking ring?"Brianna fumed at her sister. "I took it and now it got broke" Gabriella said, looking at the ceiling. Brianna sat on the bed. "How the hell are we going to find a new ring like that?" Gabriella asked. All of an sudden, Brianna knew who had the perfect answer to their dilema. " How about we take Sam' ring and put a nice little pink stone in place of the broken one?"Brianna offered. " Omg, you are the perfect sister!"Gabriella told her, joyful.

Later that night, Brianna and Gabriella snuck into Sam's room and went to her dresser. Gabriella looked in her drawers while Brianna looked in the jewelry box Sam had." Bo yah"Brianna said, as she pulled the tiny ring from the box. "How did you find that already?"Gabriella asked. Brianna took the ring and put it in her pocket. They were almost out the door, when Sam walked in. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM?"Sam yelled. Brianna and Gabriella knew that they were caught. " We were just making sure nothing got tooken out your room"Gabriella piped up.Sam some how knew something was missing and went over to her dresser and looked in her drawers. Nothing was missing. Sam looked in her little jewelry box her father had gave her before he died. In an instant, she knew that her precious ring was gone. "Where the fuck is my ring?" Sam asked Brianna and Gabriella. " We needed to get our mom's ring back, but Brianna took it and it got broken, so we thought about taking yours and getting a pink stone to replace the broken piece."Gabriella confessed. "YOU TWO-FACE BITCHES!" Sam screamed. Sam thought twice about beating the shit out of Brianna and Gabriella. "Maybe if you had asked me, i would have said yes, but now, you are going to have to find a new ring to give to your mother" Sam said as calmly as she could. " Please, we need that ring!" Gabriella begged. "NO, now get the fuck out!" Sam told them. Brianna and Gabriella left Sam's room.

"That plan didn't go well, but i know another place, we might be able to get the jewel from" Brianna told Gabriella.

(ss)... (Samantha)

Sam woke to find that there was no one in the house with her. She got up and went to her computer. She noticed that Nomad was on-line. She typed a message to him;

_dear Nomad,_

_just wanting to tell you that i need to tell you that i like you a lot and want to meet you in person. i wish that i could see you and that you could know who i am. I mean, i wish that we didn't have to go through this no more. i hate having to write to u and not kno who u r. wish u the beat in everything u do,_

_Princeton Girl_

Sam sat there waiting for his reply...

(AUTHOR) break in the story: THE CONNECTION

U see here that Cinderella is chatting wit her so called prince. My prince may not be like her's but he's a hot, nice guy. I realize that Cinderella represents that larger part of me that is hiding because no one thinks that i am good enough. I'll prove to them that nothing they say will keep me from finding my "Prince"...


	3. Set Me Free

Set Me Free

"Get up and come make us some breakfast!" Fiona yelled through the loud speaker, to Sam.

Sam woke with a startle. "Coming!" she replied, half-asleep. _Damn! How come these bitches get to control how my fucking life works?_ Sam thought, as she went downstairs.

When she got down there, she noticed that the mail had already arrived. She picked it up and read through them. One was for her, two for Fiona and a little something for Gabriella and Brianna.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked. Sam jumped with a start. "Nothing" she replied, stuffing her letter in the pocket of her robe. "Give these to Fiona, will you" Sam told her, handing them to Brianna.

Brianna left. As soon as the coast was clear, Sam headed for the kitchen. She looked through the refrigerator, and looked for the ingredients for breakfast. _I'll show them what they will regret later on in their stanking lives! _Sam thought.

After she had made everything, except the eggs, she beat the eggs together. When no one was around her, she added laxatives to them. _They're going to be shiting the whole day! _An evil grin came across Sam's face.

Sam took each girl their own tray. Last to be delivered was Fiona's tray. "Here" Sam said, shoving it in her hands.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Fiona asked. " Nothing".

" Fiona, can I need to go to school so that I can make up all the work that I missed because of you?" Sam asked.

"No, I need you here at the diner, so that I can run out and get my Botox done" Fiona replied. " And besides, your ass is dumber than dumb" Fiona added.

Sam stormed out Fiona's room and ran to her room, hoping that Nomad was online.

Sam turned her computer screen towards her, so that no one could see what she was writing.

_Princeton Girl: R u online?_

_Nomad: Yeah. _

_Princeton Girl: How have you've been? _Sam sat waiting for his answer.

_Nomad: I've been fine, but I am trying to get my damn dad off my back. U?_

_Princeton Girl: I have been through a lot of shit right now, but I know that I can survive. I have been busy doing shit for my step sisters._

_Nomad: I wish that I could meet you. How come you don't come to school, so that we can finally meet in person?_

Sam sat and thought about telling him the truth. Sam began to type again, knowing she only had a few minute till she had to leave for school.

_Princeton Girl: Well, I have not been permitted to come to school because I work. And everyday it's the same. Nothing but work._

_Nomad: How about meeting me at the prom this year? That would make me smile._

Sam smiled at the thought of meeting her prince. Again she typed.

_Princeton Girl: Okay. That would be perfect. I gotta go, but I'll be there waiting for you. Bye._

_Nomad: Okay. Bye Princeton Girl._

Sam turned her computer off and raced to school. She hopped in her car and drove to school. When she got there, Carter was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he asked her. " I'll give you the details when we get some where safe" she replied, with a smile on her face.

_IT'S A PERFECT DAY, NOTHING STANDING IN MY WAY_

_IT'S A PERFECT DAY NOTHING'S GONNA BRING ME DOWN_

_IT'S A PERFECT DAY!_

The words to Hoku's Perfect day ran through Sam's head that morning.

_If only people I know would Set Me Free, then it'll really be a Perfect Day! _Sam thought…….


End file.
